bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Vakama
Vakama was the Toa Metru of Fire. He later became a Turaga of Mata Nui. History Matoran Before becoming a Toa Metru, Vakama was the Metru Nui's best maskmaker; so good that "Turaga Dume" (actually Makuta in disguise) personally asked him to make a Vahi Mask of Time (though he was not able to accomplish this before becoming a Toa). Nuhrii was the one who taught Vakama all about maskmaking. Vakama's colors as a Matoran are unknown, but we know his mask was shaped as some form of the Huna, probably the Noble level. Toa Toa Lhikan delivered Vakama his Toa Stone. Vakama went to the Great Temple and met five other Matoran: Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju. The six put their Toa Stones in the Temple Suva and became the Toa Metru. However, Vakama was not certain he was ready for the role of a hero. At times he missed his old life in the foundries, crafting masks for others to wear. Vakama was plagued by strange visions of the future. Often their meaning was not clear, and it was a "talent" he hid from others. Later he discovered that the visions he was having were the key to saving Metru Nui. Although he led the Toa Metru, he was unsure of himself, and didn't know if he wanted that role. Nokama, however, felt strongly that Vakama was the best suited to lead the Toa Metru. As a Toa, Vakama wore the Kanohi Huna, the Great Mask of Concealment. It allowed him to turn invisible, but he still cast a shadow. He discovered his mask power after Turaga Lhikan died. He carried a Kanoka disk launcher that could be used as a Jetpack. Although his disk launcher could channel his Elemental Fire power, Vakama often funneled it through his hands. Toa Hordika Vakama was eager to prove his skills as a leader (however he needed to learn how to command the Toa Metru), and as such charged the Toa Metru straight into the Visorak trap. He was probably the most at risk in his Hordika state, as his reckless determination seemed to accelerate his mutation. He eventually turned against the other Toa when Roodaka offered him command of the Visorak horde. When his Hordika side took over, his pupils turned into slits, and his normally red eyes turned green. Vakama as a Toa Hordika carried a Blazer Claw, which served to charge his Fire Rhotuka spinner or light torches. Turaga Vakama was the Turaga of Ta-Koro, and later of Ta-Metru. Vakama was known for his great courage and his hot temper. Vakama had been plagued all his life by visions of the future. He also had trouble trusting the Toa Mata, stemming from the betrayal of "Turaga Dume" (Makuta in disguise) and his own mistakes as a Toa Metru. Because of this, he usually divulged information only strictly on a need-to-know basis, which annoyed Nokama, who believed that the Toa Mata should know the truth. Vakama wore the Kanohi Huna, the Noble Mask of Concealment, a weaker version of the mask he caried as a Toa, and carried the Firestaff he used for the trade as his badge of office. Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa Hordika Category:Turaga